Frost (Mortal Kombat)
How Frost joined the Tourney Frost made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as Sub-Zero's apprentice, taking the character archetype of the overly ambitious fledgling. Her dedication to fighting and learning is overshadowed by her arrogance and hostility towards anyone she perceives to be greater than her, including her own sifu and Sonya. When Sub-Zero made historic peace with his clan's enemy, Scorpion, defiant Frost challenged her Grandmaster as unfit to lead. Sub-Zero defeated her though, and banished her. For years, she sought the power to destroy him. Her chance at domination arrived when Kronika enlisted her in order to help her reset the timeline, promising Frost that she would lead the Lin Kuei, not Sub Zero. Frost was heavily cyberised by Kronika, helping Sektor and Cyrax restart the Cyber Initiative in accordance with Kronika’s plan. She was used by Raiden to interface with the other cyborgs, shutting them down and removing their threat they posed to his resistance against Kronika. How to unlock *Clear Man the Meat Level 3 with Elsa. *Get 3,000 ft in Home-Run Contest with Sub-Zero. *Play Play 5175 matches For all three methods, you must fight Frost at the Lin Kuei Temple. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store for 725 Smash coins. After defeating Frost, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei pupil who wants the Grandmaster position for herself, Frost!" She will be seen left of Largo (Tales of the Abyss), right of Tanka Talon, below Jinder Mahal and above Della. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Frost looks down with ice daggers on her hands. After the announcer calls her name Frost forms use swords as the camera zooms and swings the swords saying "The past is in the past!" Special Moves Kryo Stance (Neutral) Frost fires two icy shurikens out of her mask towards the opponent. Blade Spin (Side) Frost spins her upper body while using blades to cut her opponent rapidly. Icequake (Up) Frost jumps and comes down from midair surrounded with cold air and rams her opponent. Arctic Barrage (Down) Frost dashes forward while using an ice scythe to do two downward slashes to her opponent. Terminal Burrowing (Hyper Smash) Based on her Mortal Kombat 11 Fatal Blow. Frost freezes the opponent with a beam from her chest, covering the nearby area in ice in the process. She swiftly hovers toward them, grabbing two icicles along the way and stabbing the opponent with them like daggers, running them into a larger icicle that impales them through the chest. She proceeds to take her opponent and fly off with them, smashing their face into multiple other icicles along the way, before impaling them through the eye on another icicle. She finishes the move by flying her opponent up into into yet another icicle, sending it vertically through their head. Ice Sculpture (Final Smash) Based on her first Mortal Kombat 11 Fatality. Frost creates two ice drills in both of her hands; one goes into her opponent's head, the other into their gut. Once she has created a large enough space in their torso, she ejects her cold generator and shoves it into the wound. A moment later, it detonates, scattering their remains while simultaneously freezing the splatter solid. Bonus Costumes Frost_MKX_Render.png|Mortal Kombat X Frost Frost.png|Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Frost FrostBio2.gif|Unmasked Frost Mortal Kombat X Frost Frost's first Bonus Costume is her costume from her Mortal Kombat X cameo appearance. To unlock, one must defeat Iron Nokana in Classic mode with Frost. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Frost's getting her Mortal Kombat X appearance in battle. Chill the enemy down!" Then, highlight Frost and press Minus once. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Frost Frost's second bonus Costume is her costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. To unlock, one must clear Classic-Adventure with Frost without continuing. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Frosty! You got Frost's Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance costume!" Then, highlight Frost and press Minus twice. Unmasked Frost Frost's third Bonus Costume is her unmasked appearance from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. To unlock, one must clear Poker with Frost. After Daniel J. D'Arby panickly laughs, then collapses, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You unlocked Frost's unmasked costume. She's grrrrrrreat!" Then, highlight Frost and press Minus thrice. Victory Animations #Frost charges her core and says "Maybe next time." #Frost takes her core and slams it down forming icy spikes and says "I'm more than Lin Kuei!" #Frost does a punch and shows an ice drill saying "A waste of history." On-Screen Appearance Frost forms up at her point saying "Time to test my limits and break through." Special Quotes *I'll have Outworld's throne. (When fighting Shao Kahn) *Wrong answer, Blade. (When fighting Sonya (Mortal Kombat)) *Freaks do not trouble me. (When fighting Baraka or Death) *Think you can send me to the Netherrealm? (When fighting Jacqui or Della) *Thanks, Kano. But no. (When fighting Kano) *I want to be feared, not respected. (When fighting Kitana or Gazelle (Zootopia)) *Come be humbled, Kung Lao. (When fighting Kung Lao) *Drop that staff, Jade. (When fighting Jade (Mortal Kombat)) *A new sister for my Cyber Lin Kuei! (When fighting Skarlet or Minnie) *I don't serve. I lead. (When fighting D'Vorah or Judy Hopps) *It will die with you, Kotal. (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *My well of hate runs deep. (When fighting Geras or Kalita) *You cut no ice compared to me. (When fighting Kollector or Piandao) *Ambition is my virtue. (When fighting Cetrion or Akhos) *I'm Sub-Zero's best student ever. (When fighting Erron Black or Itachi) *Family only ever held me back. (When fighting Jax (Mortal Kombat) or Scrooge) *Kronika perfect me, Cage. (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Will bleeding you out do? (When fighting Kabal or Beakley) *You are outclassed, Shaolin. (When fighting Liu Kang) *You never conjured ice as cold as mine. (When fighting Noob Saibot or Aokiji) *Sub-Zero had nothing to teach me. (When fighting Raiden (Mortal Kombat) or Unalaq) *You'll make an excellent slave. (When fighting Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) or Donald) *You can't hurt me, Grand-bastard! (When fighting Zub-Zero) Trivia *Frost's rival is one of Jimushi's shinobi sidekicks and master of wind, Kazaguruma. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume